


Dirigible Plums (alternate version)

by Bonitta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Inflation, Light Sadism, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonitta/pseuds/Bonitta
Summary: Эффект от слив-цеппелинов оказался для Гарри крайне неожиданным.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirigible Plums (alternate version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900165) by [cait_stewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart). 



Поттер выглядел неважно, и это означало, что он все-таки последовал совету Снейпа. Сам Снейп, весьма польщенный этим фактом, старался сохранить невозмутимое лицо до конца урока.  
— Поттер, останьтесь на несколько слов, — сказал он, когда остальные студенты покидали классную комнату. Поттер пристально поглядел на него из-за своей парты, когда он с ухмылкой приблизился.  
— Вы прекрасно знали, что со мной произойдет, — разгоряченно сказал Поттер, — вы сделали это специально.  
— Дайте мне посмотреть.  
— Вы извращенец, сэр, — сказал Поттер, подавив небольшую отрыжку. Снейп не стал отрицать такого обвинения.  
— Дайте мне посмотреть или мне придется отправить вас к медсестре, — холодно пригрозил он, держа палочку наготове.  
Поттер вздохнул  
— Не здесь, — ответил он, слегка поморщившись и прижав руку к животу через мантию, — в вашем кабинете.  
§  
— Итак, сколько всего вы съели?  
— Дюжину, — сказал Поттер, запирая за собой дверь. Шокированный Снейп резко повернулся.  
— Дюжину? — повторил он, вкладывая весь трепет и ужас в каждый слог, — все за один раз?  
— Я хотел добиться максимального эффекта, — объяснил Поттер, осторожно присаживаясь на кровать Снейпа. — Умственная активность — это то, что вы обещали. Бог знает, что бы со мной случилось, если бы я продолжил. На самом деле я хотел съесть все пятнадцать штук, но я их просто не осилил.  
— Не удивительно — сказал Снейп, и его член подскочил от мысли, как много слив-цеппелинов может вместить пищеварительная система Поттера.  
— Достаточно рассуждений, Поттер, продемонстрируйте мне.  
Поттер поднял голову и в его зеленых глазах промелькнул игривый блеск.  
— Я не знаю, профессор — сказал он, поглаживая свою многослойную мантию аккурат поверх того места, которое сводило Снейпа с ума, — а что я получу взамен?  
Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
— Вы просто невозможны, — сказал он, тем временем его член уже тяжело пульсировал под брюками, — как насчет пары официально разрешенных проникновений в Запретную секцию? Уверен, Грейнджер высоко это оценит.  
— Пять, — сказал Поттер, расставив ноги для большей устойчивости, — как минимум!  
— Ладно, снимайте уже свою одежду, быстро!  
— Пойдет, — сказал Поттер и начал постепенно снимать одежду. Эффект от слив-цеппелинов был заметен даже под рубашкой и кардиганом, и Снейп с трудом сдерживал желание не кончить в штаны.  
Поттер остановился.  
— Он увеличился, — заметил он, проводя руками по своему сильно раздутому животу, — этим утром моя рубашка застегивалась полностью.  
— Их действие обычно достигает своего пика примерно через день после приема внутрь, — объяснил Снейп, — оно несомненно включает в себя и активность разума, и… ещё другой эффект. А затем, конечно же, вам понадобится еще несколько часов для фазы изгнания газов.  
Глаза Поттера бешено забегали  
— С нетерпением жду этого, — сказал он с сарказмом в голосе. Участки алмазно-бледной, растянутой кожи были заметны сквозь отверстия между пуговицами рубашки. — И остальные парни из моей спальни тоже, они явно будут в восторге.  
— Вы можете провести ночь здесь, — предложил Снейп, пересохшим от желания голосом. Я позволю вам воспользоваться моей кроватью.  
— Вы и от этого получаете удовольствие? — недоверчиво уточнил Поттер. — Ну ладно, я останусь здесь, пока эта штука не придет в норму. Но взамен я хочу десять посещений Запретной секции.  
— Как пожелаете, — заверил Снейп, только снимите уже эту чертову рубашку.  
Выпирающий вздутый живот Поттера выглядел просто невероятно в лучах утреннего света, падающих через окно кабинета. Торчащий из-под худой груди молодого человека, он гордо возвышался над его бедрами. Поттер демонстративно постучал пальцами по плотной поверхности. Раздался глухой звук, как от барабана. Снейп с нетерпением прикусил губу.  
— Встаньте, я хочу вас как следует осмотреть.  
Поттер впервые в жизни так быстро подчинился. Стоя вот так, без рубашки, он выглядел по-настоящему беременным. Снейп обхватил Поттера сзади так, чтоб его эрекция ощутимо давила на задницу парня. Руками он жадно изучал каждый миллиметр вздутой плоти. В ответ живот Поттера зазвучал и издал громкий скрип.  
— Здесь! — надрывно застонал Поттер, направляя руки Снейпа к раздутому низу живота, — помассируйте тут — тут болит!  
Снейп подчинился, прижимая ладонь к раздутому животу своего ученика, и попытался вывести газы из его зажатых внутренностей.  
Поттер застонал.  
— Ниже! — взмолился он, потираясь о болезненно твердый член Снейпа. — Пожалуйста.  
Снейп расстегнул брюки Поттера, освобождая его эрекцию. Продолжая одной рукой удерживать его надутый живот, он схватил молодого человека за член и подвел к зеркалу, так он мог лучше разглядеть результат своих ухищрений: Гарри Поттер со спущенными до лодыжек штанами, с животом, наполненным газами настолько, что он едва мог двигаться, умолял его об оргазме. Его колени подкосились.  
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе — вот так, — сказал он, встретившись с красивыми глазами Поттера в зеркале. — Ты знаешь об этом?  
— Я огромный, — простонал Поттер, потирая свой гигантский живот. — Ты сделал меня огромным.  
— Да, — подтвердил Снейп, проводя рукой по члену Поттера, погоди, и ты станешь еще больше!  
Поттер снова застонал. Несмотря на все его прежние протесты, он, казалось, получал огромное удовольствие от этого занятия. Снейп усилил ритм своих поглаживаний.  
— Представь, что ты беременный, Поттер, — прошептал он, поддерживая его вздутый живот свободной рукой. — Представь, что тебе приходится скрывать эту огромную вещь от всех твоих товарищей, день за днем.  
— Я не позволю Вам сделать это, — неубедительно пробормотал Поттер, сильнее прижимаясь к эрекции Снейпа, — я не позволю вам сделать мне ребенка, сэр.  
— Вообще-то, я думаю иначе, — сказал Снейп, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Поттера в шею. — Ты бы позволил мне наполнить тебя моими детьми, Поттер, и наслаждался бы каждой минутой.  
— Ааааах, — простонал Поттер, изливаясь в руку Снейпа и на свой живот. Снейп прижал его сильней к груди, восхищенный выражением блаженства на красивом лице молодого человека.


	2. Часть 2

Поттер застонал и громко пукнул. Его живот, хотя и был намного меньше, чем пару часов назад, по-прежнему был сильно раздут и занимал большую часть простыней Снейпа.  
— Напомни мне никогда больше не слушать тебя, — сказал он, откидываясь на подушку. — Эта чертова штука не даст мне уснуть всю ночь.  
Снейп наигранно зевнул  
— Не обязательно, — сказал он, поглаживая молодого человека по мучительно раздутому животу, — ты мог бы принять снотворное зелье и позволить всему идти своим чередом.  
Поттер пукнул снова  
— Я не думаю, что доверяю твоим зельям  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал он с легкой усмешкой.

§  
Снотворное зелье, в конечном итоге принятое, было одним из лучших в личных запасах Снейпа и сильным настолько, что могло гарантировать измученному студенту полную, непрерывную ночь сна несмотря на возможные помехи. Как только он заснул, Снейп не стал терять время и привел свой план в действие.  
Заклинание было древним и сложным даже для такого опытного волшебника, как он. Великолепное зрелище обнаженной, раздутой фигуры Поттера дополнительно отвлекало, хотя и было желанно.  
«Почему бы не трахнуть тебя сейчас…» –подумал он, осторожно раздвигая ноги Поттера, чтобы взглянуть на его нетронутую девственную дырочку. Но он знал, что не должен этого делать. Он хотел, чтобы парень просил его об этом, даже умолял — и, кроме того, времени было мало, а ему предстояло выполнить очень важное задание до рассвета.

§  
Утром живот Поттера вернулся в обычную форму, хоть и немного ныл.  
— Я не давал тебе спать всю ночь? — спросил он, намекая на мешки под глазами Снейпа. — Тебе идет.  
— Одевайся, Поттер, — сказал Снейп намеренно холодно. — И убирайся отсюда, через полчаса у меня урок.  
Поттер выглядел озадаченным.  
–Ладно, — сказал он, собирая свои вещи, — можешь не повторять мне дважды.

§  
Игнорировать Поттера — и постепенно наблюдать все более возмутительные способы, которыми молодой человек пытался привлечь внимание профессора, было и тяжело, и забавно одновременно. В течение целых трех недель Снейп умудрялся оставаться якобы нечувствительным ко всему, что откидывал его ученик: будь то приступы ужасного поведения или явные попытки снова соблазнить его. Поттер, насколько он мог судить, становился все более и более расстроенным — что означало, что план Снейпа работал именно так, как предполагалось.  
— Профессор, — сказал Поттер кокетливым тоном, на который Снейп даже не подозревал, что он способен, — могу я поговорить с Вами?  
— В чем дело, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, не отрываясь от экзаменационных работ, которые он только что получил.  
Пустой класс был согрет жарким июньским солнцем, но краем глаза он заметил, что Поттер одет в свою тяжелую мантию. Это наблюдение вызвало беспокойство.  
Поттер подошел ближе к преподавательскому столу.  
— Это мой живот, сэр, — сказал он низким голосом, направленным прямо к члену Снейпа. — Это меня беспокоит.

§  
— Ты ведь съел остальные сливы-цеппелины, не так ли? — сказал Снейп, осторожно надавливая на оголенную часть каплевидного живота Поттера. — С тобой все в порядке, ты просто полон воздуха.  
— Именно так я и сделал, — признался Поттер, соблазнительно улыбаясь с дивана Снейпа. Он выпятил свой живот, и Снейп заметил, как он выгнул спину. — Я знал, что вы получите от этого удовольствие, сэр.  
— А как насчет тебя, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, позволяя своей руке спуститься ниже. — Может быть, ты раздулся, чтобы тоже насладиться этим?  
— Я тут подумал, сэр, — сказал Поттер, уклоняясь от ответа. Его член был твердым внутри брюк. — О том, что мы могли бы кое-что попробовать.  
— И что бы это могло быть, Поттер? — сказал Снейп, поглаживая эрекцию парня сквозь ткань. — Скажи мне.

§  
— Я мечтал об этом, сэр, — вздохнул Поттер, стоя на четвереньках, тоном, таким непохожим на его обычно дерзкий, что Снейп на мгновение задумался, действительно ли все это происходит или это просто сон. — Я хочу почувствовать вас внутри себя.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы переходим черту, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, стараясь казаться обеспокоенным, аккуратно направляя свою эрекцию в жаждущее отверстие Поттера. — И мне страшно подумать о том, что ты попросишь взамен.  
— Ничего! — простонал Поттер, вскидывая свои узкие бедра. — Ничего, сэр, я обещаю. Я просто хочу… мне просто нужно, чтобы вы меня трахнули, пожалуйста!  
— Замечательно, — сказал Снейп с торжественной ухмылкой и приступил к действию.

§  
— Это было великолепно, — удовлетворенно сказал Поттер, стирая капли спермы, которые он выплеснул на низ своего раздутого живота. — Я никогда не думал, что это будет так приятно.  
–Ты был очень хорош, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, убирая мокрую челку со лба молодого человека. — Словно рожден для этого.  
Поттер как-то странно улыбнулся, это не была его типичная ухмылка.  
— Могу я остаться пока мой живот не уменьшится? Не нравится мне идея, что придется пукать перед другими парнями.  
— Наверняка это случалось и раньше, — поддразнил Снейп, лаская раздутый живот Поттера. — За все эти годы.  
— Не в таких масштабах, — ответил Поттер и он был прав — его живот был не настолько большим, как в ту ночь, когда он впервые попробовал сливы, но Снейп все равно чувствовал огромные шумные пузырьки газа, гуляющие под его кожей, вероятно из-за того, что оставшиеся сливы успели перезреть. Внезапно ему в голову пришла странная мысль.  
— Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь удержать их внутри? — он спросил, примерно прикидывая сколько времени понадобится, чтобы сперма, попавшая в зад Поттера, сделала свое дело. — Скажем, до завтра?  
Поттер едва улыбнулся  
— Неужели, Вам действительно нравится мой живот, сэр?  
— Это так, — подтвердил Снейп, собственнически потирая надутую выпуклость. — Это действительно так, Поттер.

§  
Поттер сидел на корточках в углу комнаты Снейпа, его обычно бледное лицо покраснело и вспотело, его обнаженный живот раздувался между его ног. Каждые несколько секунд, он издавал стон: у него были жуткие боли от газов, которые подрывали самообладание. Снейп чувствовал себя довольно виноватым из-за того, что наслаждался этим спектаклем.  
— Могу я их выпустить, сэр? — взмолился Поттер с несчастным видом. — У меня ужасно болит живот.  
— Подожди еще несколько минут, Поттер, — ответил Снейп с кровати. — Тебе всего лишь нужно расслабиться и подождать пока подействует зелье.  
— Ну раз вы так говорите, — сказал Поттер сквозь стиснутые зубы. Прошло несколько часов, большую часть которых Поттер провел лежа на спине, что означало, что сперма вероятно уже добралась до места назначения. Однако само стремление парня удержать газы внутри ради удовлетворения эротических фантазий Снейпа было слишком восхитительно, чтобы упустить его, и он предложил Гарри зелье оцепенения, сопровождая обещанием нового незабываемого секса, если он дотянет до рассвета с таким же раздутым животом. Снейп заметил, что Поттер уже начинал сожалеть о договоренности.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал он, похлопав по матрасу. Ты только усложняешь себе жизнь, сидя на корточках.  
Поттер переместился на кровать, одной рукой поддерживая свой огромный живот. Когда он забрался на матрас, он тихо пукнул и тут же вздрогнул.  
— Извините, — сказал он, искоса поглядывая на Снейпа. — Я не могу это контролировать.  
— Не беспокойся, Поттер, — ответил Снейп, тем временем извлекая откуда-то из пространства маленькую пробку. — У меня есть кое-что, что поможет тебе справиться.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу Поттер простонал в знак согласия.


	3. Часть 3

Поттер, который был по жизни худым, выглядел так, будто потерял большую часть веса за лето. Поначалу эта мысль расстроила Снейпа, но вскоре его посетила догадка, что изможденный вид его ученика возник в результате утреннего токсикоза.  
— Твоя рубашка расстегнута, Уизли, пять баллов с Гриффиндора. Поттер, увидимся после занятий.  
— Да, сэр, сказал Поттер, и Снейпу пришлось просверлить парня взглядом, чтобы заставить его посмотреть ради приличия хотя бы в потолок.

§  
— Как прошло ваше лето? — спросил Снейп, запирая за ними дверь кабинета. — Вы выглядите так, словно вас не кормили.  
Поттер скорчил гримасу  
— Я много болел, — сказал он, не вдаваясь в подробности. — Но сейчас мне лучше.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Снейп, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Поттер старался держаться невозмутимым, но волнение его выдавало. Затаив дыхание, Снейп ждал момента истины.  
Небольшой животик Поттера теперь стал виден сквозь расстегнутую рубашку, слегка выступающий, но все же заметный на фоне исхудавшего тела. Гордость и волнение охватили мозг Снейпа.  
— Я так ждал этого момента, Поттер, — сказал он, изучая небольшую выпуклость, где, как он надеялся, располагался его ребенок. Поттер находился на третьем месяце беременности, предположительно, все шло по плану — как он и рассчитывал — уже практически безошибочному.  
— Я тут подумал, сэр, — сказал Поттер, очевидно заметив пристальный взгляд своего профессора, — как вы думаете, может нам стоит продолжить начатое с теми сливами?  
— Это можно устроить, — сказал Снейп. — Или мы можем попробовать… кое-что еще.  
— Что например, сэр? — спросил Поттер, соблазнительно изогнувшись дугой.  
— Я могу надуть тебя сам, — сказал Снейп, изумленный тем усилием, которое парень прилагает, чтоб заставить свой маленький живот расти. — Для этого есть специальные чары, с помощью которых я могу сделать тебя больше, Поттер.  
— Пожалуйста, не выдержал Поттер, его эрекция уже требовательно возвышалась над еще неосознанно беременным животом. — Прошу вас.

§  
Снейп не привык осторожничать со своим большим членом, но отверстие Поттера за лето вновь приобрело свою девственную упругость, поэтому пришлось значительно повозиться, чтобы проникнуть как надо, но когда все получилось, наступило абсолютное, сумасшедшее блаженство.  
— Я соскучился, — заметил Снейп, зачарованно наблюдая, как его внушительная эрекция исчезает между белыми ягодицами. Поттер бессвязно стонал, его рука быстро работала на собственном члене. Снейп погрузился глубже некуда в задницу своего молодого любовника и наклонился, чтобы гладить маленький животик. –Давай же наполним тебя!  
— Прошу, — умолял Поттер, еще раз, — и Снейп послушался. Он очень чутко реагировал на то, что происходило в тесном пространстве задницы Поттера, полагая, что они оба уже близки к тому, чтобы кончить, и оказался прав, очень быстро Поттер пришел к финалу с низким стоном, изливаясь сильной струей спермы на простыни, и как только Снейп почувствовал знакомое тянущее томление собственного приближающегося оргазма, у него не было выбора, кроме как дать волю собственной разрядке, волна за волной сперма заполняла Поттера изнутри, пока наконец его живот не увеличился в три раза, и Снейп, полностью утомленный, упал сверху на спину своего любовника.  
— Потрогай, — он посоветовал, перед тем как отодвинуться. — Ну как? По-моему, отличная работа.  
— Тяжелый, — прокомментировал Поттер, аккуратно разворачиваясь. Снейп заметил, как новая распирающая наполненность его живота почти целиком скрыла ранние симптомы беременности. Живот стал продолговатый и выступал на несколько дюймов от косточек на груди, — и наполненный, сэр.  
— Полагаю, — ухмыльнулся Снейп, слегка двигая мягким членом внутри, — держу пари, Поттер, в тебе галлон моей спермы.  
На щеках Поттера выступил румянец, а член снова вернулся к жизни, выглядывая из-под массивного живота.  
— Довольно приятное ощущение, — сказал он, потирая двумя руками раздутую поверхность. — Я почти хочу чтоб… хочу, чтобы так было всегда.  
Снейп с трудом подавил улыбку  
— Возможно настанет такой день, — сказал он, накрывая руки Поттера своими. — Но пока давай наслаждаться тем, что у нас есть.

§  
К середине четвертого месяца беременности у Поттера развились два качества: впечатляющий аппетит и настолько же впечатляющий живот, гордо торчащий из его изменившегося, но все же сохранившего привлекательность, худого телосложения.  
— Ты увеличиваешься, — одобрительно заметил Снейп, наблюдая как парень вытирается после секса и душа. — Как всегда налегаешь на пироги с патокой?  
Поттер усмехнулся  
— О да, — сказал он, с трудом наклонившись, чтоб вытереть ступни. — Ты правда не возражаешь?  
— Совсем наоборот, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, игриво шлепая его по бледному заду. — Совсем наоборот.  
— А знаете, что я еще люблю, сэр? — спросил Поттер, повернувшись.  
Снейп покачал головой  
— Снимите брюки, — сказал Поттер, медленно опускаясь на колени, — я покажу вам.

§  
В силу своего упрямства Поттер участвовал в матчах команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу вплоть до пяти месяцев.  
— Я слишком толстый, чтобы летать, — жаловался он, разглядывая в отражении свои впечатляющие формы. –Я не могу быть столь же ловким, когда эта штука находится у меня на пути. Может, мне стоит сократить потребление сладостей…  
–Ты не толстый, — справедливо заметил Снейп. –У тебя просто большой живот, и это тебе идет.  
— Ты до сих пор так думаешь?  
Поттер впервые выглядел таким расстроенным из-за этого.  
— Конечно, я так думаю, — сказал Снейп, обнимая своего ученика сзади. — Разве не чувствуешь?  
Поттер оказался прижатым к эрекции Снейпа и почувствовал возбуждение.  
— Это как тогда, в первый раз со сливами-цеппелинами, — сказал он, потирая свой круглый живот.  
— Действительно, дежавю.  
Поттер усмехнулся про себя и даже немного покраснел.  
— Я даже… ну, у меня, похоже, газы, — сказал он, перемещая руку Снейпа на самую середину его секретно беременного живота. — Как ты думаешь? Я чувствую эти огромные пузыри газа уже два дня, но я никак не могу их выпустить, как бы не старался. И это меня очень удивляет…  
— Поттер, что? — сказал Снейп, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций в тот момент, когда он почувствовал, как ребенок впервые начал двигаться.  
— Предположим, вы подсыпали мне что-то в напиток, сэр, чтобы надуть меня снова. Я не против, конечно, но есть ли надежда, что я все-таки смогу вернуться к полетам?  
Снейп ухмыльнулся  
— Твой живот довольно твердый на ощупь, Поттер, — сказал он, поддерживая со своей стороны округлый, как купол живот своими руками. — Боюсь, если ты просто пукнешь, он не уменьшится. Для этого нужно время.  
— Я понимаю, ответил Поттер, и это прозвучало не так уж и разочарованно, как ожидал Снейп. — Хорошо, в таком случае, возможно я сяду на диету летом…следующим.

§  
Шел шестой месяц и Поттер, значительно увеличившийся в размере, по-прежнему пребывал в неведении о своей беременности.  
— Гермиона в последнее время донимает меня, — сказал он, массируя свой впечатляюще вспученный живот на диване Снейпа. — Она утверждает, что это не нормально так резко набирать вес, и что я должен поговорить с профессором Дамблдором.  
— И о чем же? — уточнил Снейп, не отрываясь от проверки работ по защите от Темных искусств.  
Поттер фыркнул  
— Нет, ну очевидно, не про это. Она думает, что это могут быть происки Волан-де-Морта.  
— А не кажется ли ей, что во всем виноваты кулинарные способности домовых эльфов, нежели хитрые планы Темного Лорда, Поттер?  
— Это да, — сказал Поттер, но затем с сомнением добавил, — она просто… она думает, что Волан-де-Морт каким-то образом проник внутрь меня. Это связано с тем, что он был вроде как ребенком до того, как снова обрел свое тело тогда на кладбище, как-то так…  
«Ниже ожидаемого для умственных способностей Грейнджер, — подумал Снейп с явным злорадством. — Она догадалась лишь до половины правды»  
— Итак, Поттер, — он произнес уже вслух, глядя на гору бумаг перед собой. –Теория Грейнджер заключается в том, что ты беременен Темным Лордом? Или от Темного Лорда?  
— Или что-то в этом роде, — поежился Поттер, явно смутившись. — Это звучит глупо, особенно когда это произносишь ты.  
— Ты сам чувствуешь себя беременным, Поттер? Заметь, что выглядишь ты действительно так.  
— Нет, — сказал Поттер, пытаясь расположить ноги вокруг надутого, тяжелого, шарообразного живота. — Я не идиот, я волшебник и не могу забеременеть. Это просто… так, теория.  
Снейп улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, что мы выяснили это. Было бы ах как обидно обнаружить, что ты развлекаешься с Темным Лордом за моей спиной, Поттер.  
Поттер отвел глаза, явно довольный комментарием Снейпа, который вернулся к проверке работ.


	4. Часть 4

Пока Поттер спал на своей стороне кровати, ребенок устроил шторм, толкаясь внутри его огромного живота. Снейп расположил ладонь поверх натянутой кожи своего студента — парню оставалось еще пару месяцев до завершения беременности, но все равно было сложно представить, что его стройное тело способно на дальнейший рост.  
«А затем роды», — думал Снейп с волнующей дрожью. Сначала сила схваток будет нарастать с каждым часом. Замешательство, отрицание и, наконец, принятие. Отверстие Поттера, едва вмещающее член пару месяцев назад, должно сильно растянуться, чтобы выпустить ребенка в мир, и, судя по размеру живота, довольно крупного ребенка. Их ребенка.  
«Скоро, — с улыбкой подумал Снейп, когда его рука опустилась ниже вдоль темной полоски, разделяющей пополам надутый живот Поттера, — скоро мы увидимся, малыш».

§  
Пупок Поттера выскочил в январе, когда по-прежнему ни о чем не подозревающий молодой человек приближался к восьмому месяцу беременности.  
— Это что-то новое, — заметил Снейп, пробегаясь рукой по крошечной выпуклости, венчающей гигантский набухший живот Поттера в форме торпеды, пока тот осторожно покачивался над внушительной эрекцией профессора.  
— Это, ааах, да, — согласился застонавший Поттер, когда член Снейпа проник в его анус. — Это началось — ох, да — это началось пару дней назад. Как вы думаете, может со мной — ооох- что-то не так, сэр?  
Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
— Не так с тобой только одно, — сказал он, медленно, неторопливо выгибая спину. — Это то, что я не трахал тебя целых два дня.  
Поттер откинул голову назад и издал стон.  
— Я согласен, сэр, — он раскраснелся, пытаясь добраться сквозь гигантский живот до своего твердого как камень члена. — Я все время так возбужден, это сводит меня с ума.  
— И сейчас?  
— Дааа, — простонал Поттер, неистово мастурбируя. — Да, я никогда такого не ощущал… я думаю… я думаю это потому, что я знаю как вам нравится мой животик, сэр.  
Снейп постарался сделать выражение лица как можно более непроницаемым.  
— Знаешь что, Поттер, — сказал он, аккуратно изгибаясь, чтобы доставать простату молодого парня при каждом толчке, — думаю, ты все правильно понял.

§  
Гарри мучил сильный запор. В общем-то ничего нового: на протяжении последних месяцев из-за того, что он употреблял много богатой калориями еды, весь жир неизменно скапливался вокруг живота и его кишечник никак не мог настроиться. Он не ходил в туалет уже почти неделю и выругался, когда заметил на своем громадном торпедообразном животе несколько новых растяжек, которые были следствием еще большего набухания.  
— Ты выглядишь не очень, приятель, — сказал Рон, отрываясь от своего завтрака. Впрочем, кто я такой, чтоб тебя судить. — Первой у нас идет История Магии, а затем сдвоенная защита от Темных Искусств. Тьфу, Снейп.  
— Да уж, — согласился Гарри, поморщившись, когда газовые спазмы скрутили его замаскированный чарами живот. Он ненавидел маскирующие чары, они были настолько неудобными, что ощущались чем-то вроде корсета, но это был единственный способ держать Гермиону на достаточном расстоянии. Не потому, что набрать несколько фунтов было чем-то противозаконным, конечно, но и он, и Снейп согласились, что если она пойдет к Дамблдору с ее аномальными теориями про Волан-де-Морта, их отношения могут быть раскрыты, и это будет ужасно.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь, Гарри, — раздался предсказуемый трубный голос Гермионы. Дело в том, что огромный живот Гарри сжался под чарами до животика скромных размеров, но и этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отделаться от ее подозрений, и она по-прежнему использовала любой шанс попытаться уговорить его посетить Мадам Помфри.  
— Оставь его, Гермиона, ради всех святых, — сказал Рон сквозь набитый беконом рот.  
Гарри ничего не сказал. Как бы у него не вызывала отторжение сама идея просить о помощи в таком интимном деле, он подумывал о том, что эта проблема не решится так скоро сама собой, и вопреки тому, что он знал, как сильно возбуждает Снейпа вздутие, секс в его нынешнем состоянии был невозможен и это сильно разочаровывало. Прошло уже десять дней.  
— Я схожу в больничное крыло, если буду все еще плохо себя чувствовать после уроков, — пообещал он. Гермиона одобрительно закивала.

§  
Гарри не стоило волноваться, как оказалось, его внутренние органы снова заработали, как только он закончил завтрак. Это произошло так быстро, что он с трудом успел вовремя добежать до туалета: резкая судорога внезапная и почти невыносимая сменилась давлением и сильным напряжением мышц, а затем сладостным облегчением освободившегося кишечника. Этому способствовал выход большого количества жидкости, вылившейся в унитаз.  
Гарри вытерся и встал, его ноги подкосились от натуги, которая помогла ему освободиться. Он улыбнулся. Теперь, когда путь, так сказать, свободен, ничто не встанет на пути к отличному, долгому сексу этим вечером. Мерлин, если он верно разыграл свои карты, Снейпа можно будет уломать на быстрый полуденный секс. С тех пор как у Гарри увеличился живот, его обычно отстраненный профессор начал чересчур контролировать его и все, что творится вокруг него. И Гарри это нравилось.

§  
Живот Гарри продолжал ныть на протяжении всего урока Истории Магии. Он подумал, что надо бы еще раз посетить туалет, что не сулило ничего хорошего, учитывая что произошло после завтрака. Но с другой стороны, он употреблял много еды пока у него был запор, поэтому может быть и нет ничего удивительного в том, что его внутренности еще не полностью освободились.  
— Увидимся в аудитории Снейпа, — сказал он Рону и Гермионе после урока, а сам поспешил так быстро, как только мог — его центр тяжести постоянно перевешивал в последнее время, а его походку можно было наиболее точно описать как переваливание — в ближайшую туалетную комнату, где он заперся в кабинке и снял наконец маскирующие чары.  
Его живот сразу вывалился, показавшись во всей красе, и Гарри озадаченно заметил, что он поменял свою форму, с тех пор как он последний раз его видел — это было ранним утром. Изначальная округлая торпедообразная форма теперь выглядела продолговато, как будто внутри находился арбуз. Поверхность живота была по-прежнему натянута, несмотря на то, что ранее из него все вышло, мышцы болезненно сокращались вокруг массы, которая, как он ощущал, медленно двигалась по направлению к прямой кишке. Гарри вздохнул. Кажется, он все-таки был не в состоянии заниматься сексом в ближайшем будущем, учитывая все обстоятельства. Это было досадно.  
Оставалось десять минут до начала следующего урока, и он провел их напрягаясь, но безрезультатно. Его живот свело жесткой судорогой, его зад болел, а в кишечнике ощущался дискомфорт, но масса внутри него отказывалась выходить.  
«Ему бы очень хотелось видеть меня таким, –подумал он, его мысли вернулись в прошлое, когда Снейп оставил его вздутым и заткнул на несколько часов. Несмотря на боль, его член подскочил от этой идеи. — Да, думаю он бы не отказался»


	5. Часть 5

«Поттер, — осознание пришло к Снейпу внезапно, — почти наверняка должен вот-вот родить».  
«Вот-вот родить прямо посреди его утреннего урока по ЗОТИ».  
Эта мысль пугала — ведь публичные роды означают скандал, а может даже и потерю его профессорской должности, если когда-нибудь выяснится, что он виноват в беременности… но вдруг он почувствовал, как его член напрягся внутри брюк от одной мысли, через что Поттеру предстоит пройти. Он мысленно возблагодарил тот факт, что на нем была надета привычная черная мантия.  
Поттер издал низкий стон, чем заработал озадаченный взгляд Уизли. В аудитории было довольно тепло, а на нем была толстейшая зимняя мантия, которую Снейп заставлял его носить, вместо дезиллюминационных чар, удерживающих кошмарную Грейнджер на расстоянии последние пару месяцев. Его лицо было белым как мел. Снейп подумывал над идеей, как бы найти предлог и заставить его встать и выйти.  
— Откройте книги, страница 457, — сказал он вместо этого. — И чтоб больше ни слова.

§  
Каким-то образом Поттер умудрился дождаться конца урока, совершенно не потеряв самообладание.  
— Поттер, нужно поговорить, — сказал Снейп, сопротивляясь желанию поднять взгляд от своих бумаг, чтоб осмотреть весьма беременного молодого человека, пока оставшиеся студенты покидали аудиторию. — Уизли, Грейнджер — вон.  
Как только эти две неприятности вышли, Снейп закрыл дверь и подошел к парте Поттера.  
— Что с тобой происходит? — спросил он, изображая безразличие. — Ты болен?  
— Это мой живот, — пожаловался Поттер сквозь сжатые зубы. Он наполовину сидел, наполовину лежал, его ноги были расставлены в попытке вместить его огромную плоть. Головка ребенка, решил Снейп, вероятно уже находится довольно низко и не дает ему нормально сидеть. Он подумал о том, что он увидит, если заставит штаны Поттера исчезнуть прямо в это мгновение, что если головка ребенка уже выступает из его ануса.  
— А что с ним не так? — спросил Снейп, проведя рукой по мантии Поттера и ощутив твердый как камень живот. — Он болит?  
Поттер застонал, слезы хлынули из его глаз, когда очередная схватка скрутила его.  
— Мне кажется, я умираю, — простонал он, накрывая руку Снейпа своей. — Он так сильно болит, сэр, прошу, остановите это!  
— Ты не умираешь, — сказал Снейп, как ни в чем не бывало, — это я тебе гарантирую.  
— Почему бы нам не снять твою одежду, чтобы я мог лучше осмотреть тебя.

§  
Обнаженный живот Поттера был необычайно вздут, почти в два раза больше, чем двумя неделями ранее. Оставив все притворство, Снейп призвал камеру из сумки и сделал два десятка снимков рожающего юноши с разных углов.  
— Прости, но ты никогда не выглядел настолько сексуально, как сейчас, — объяснил он, одобрительно наблюдая как эрекция Поттера слегка подпрыгнула и оставила отпечаток предэякулята на нижнем своде его огромного живота. — Отлично, теперь разведи ноги. Дай мне посмотреть, что же с тобой не так.  
Поттер, слишком обессиленный, чтобы подвергать сомнению указания Снейпа, сделал как он сказал. Его анус, который Снейп запомнил как маленький, розовый и девственный, сейчас довольно широко раскрылся и приоткрыл немного темных волос. «Верх головки ребенка», — осознал потрясенный увиденным Снейп. Это реально происходило сейчас, но Поттер по-прежнему ни о чем не догадывался.  
— Угхххххх, — кричал Поттер, тужась когда новая схватка поразила его, и его анус расширился еще больше.  
«Его бедра такие узкие, — думал Снейп, — а ребенок в животе такой большой, что кажется невозможным, что он может успешно справиться с родами». Но все же он был здесь. Снейп держал палочку наготове, полагаясь на осознание, что его обширный опыт позволит и Поттеру, и ребенку оставаться в безопасности, если понадобится. Поттер тужился снова, и на его утомленном лице вдруг начало проявляться смущение.  
— Сэр, — сказал он робко, — мне кажется, возможно, я уже собираюсь это сделать… я думаю, мне нужно в туалет.  
— Ерунда, — сказал Снейп, с трепетом наблюдая как макушка ребенка начала показываться полностью. — Просто сильней поднатужься, Поттер.  
— Но я чувствую, как из меня выходит… ААААААЙ, — закричал Поттер, скорчившись вокруг своего огромного живота, когда особенно сильная схватка вытолкнула головку ребенка из его до невозможности перенапряженного ануса. Это было невероятное зрелище. Снейп призвал камеру еще раз.  
— Сэр, что вы… ААААА, больно, больно, у меня все горит, — рыдал Поттер и слезы лились по его лицу, когда остальное тело ребенка выходило из него в ожидающие руки Снейпа. Его эрекция была огромной как никогда ранее, и когда ножки ребенка выходили наружу и давление на простату уменьшилось, он взорвался мощнейшим оргазмом, забрызгивая его все еще гигантский живот спермой.  
Ребенок — мальчик — начал кричать. Поттер озадаченно поднял голову.  
— Это сделал… я?  
— Да, — подтвердил Снейп, протягивая их сына Поттеру, чтобы тот лучше его рассмотрел. — Ты родил ребенка, Гарри, нашего ребенка.  
— Ребенка, — тихо повторил Поттер. Он выглядел растерянным и взволнованным сразу. — Могу я подержать его?  
§  
— Я по-прежнему выгляжу беременным, — заметил Поттер спустя два часа, задумчиво поглаживая свой вздутый живот. — И я все еще чувствую боль.  
— Это вполне естественно. Твоему телу нужно время, чтобы вернуться в прежнее состояние, — сказал Снейп, благодарный за то, что Поттер не мог видеть свою переутомленную задницу. — Что касается боли… из тебя только что вышел целый человек. Было бы странно, если бы ты ее не ощущал.  
— Полагаю ты прав, — сказал Поттер, улыбаясь (на удивление крошечному) ребенку, который спал в своей импровизированной люльке. — Не могу поверить до сих пор, что он был внутри меня так долго, а мы и понятия не имели. Подумать только, Гермиона была права!  
Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
— Грейнджер была убеждена, что ты носил ребенка Темного Лорда, насколько я припоминаю. Надеюсь, что это не окажется так.  
— Конечно он не от Волан-де-Морта, — сказал Поттер, его улыбка вдруг переросла в гримасу. — Уфф, вот сейчас резко скрутило, похоже на схватку. Ты уверен, что вся, аай, плацента вышла?  
— Конечно, — заверил Снейп. — Я проверил все внимательно, уверяю, в тебе нет ничего такого, что может выйти наружу.  
— Если подумать, я хотел бы иметь кое-что внутри себя, — сказал Поттер, хитро сверкнув зелеными глазами. — Ладно, может не прямо сейчас, но как только это станет возможным.  
— Не дразни мое воображение, Поттер, — вздохнул Снейп, собственнически располагая руку на все еще мучительно растянутом животе Поттера. Он был по-прежнему тяжелый, как и предполагалось, у парня сформировалась магическая матка, которая со временем должна была уменьшиться и исчезнуть. — Я заставлю тебя сдержать свое слово.  
— Заставь же, — сказал Поттер и запустил руку в штаны Снейпа.


	6. Часть 6

— Помоги мне встать!  
— Снейп открыл спросонья глаза. Потребовалась секунда, чтоб вспомнить где он был и что случилось за прошедший день. Его спальню заливала луна. Тон Поттера намекал на что-то срочное.  
— Что случилось? Малыш в порядке?  
— Да, да, мне только нужно в ванну, — сказал Поттер, вцепившись в свой выпирающий из-под простыней живот. — Я боюсь что я не смогу удержать ээээ, это в себе, если не поспешу.  
— О, конечно, — сказал Снейп вспоминая состояние отверстия парня после рождения их сына: никаких необратимых повреждений, насколько он мог судить, однако требовались довольно мощные обезболивающие чары. Он поднялся на ноги. — Дай мне только подойти к твоей стороне кровати… так, вот и я.  
Ноги Поттера сильно тряслись, но — как заметил Снейп, помогая молодому человеку выбраться из кровати — это была не самая большая проблема.  
— Почему ты принял такую странную позу? — спросил он, заметив, как Поттер нелепо скривил ноги. — Что-то не так?  
По лицу Поттера было сложно что-то понять.  
— Это просто…просто… ОООЙ, — он вскрикнул схватившись руками за нижнюю часть своего большого живота. — Мне кажется, что-то выходит из меня, о боже, что это может…  
— Повернись, — приказал ему Снейп, опускаясь на корточки. — Немного наклонись, Люмос!  
Поттер оказался прав, из него действительно что-то выходило, нечто настолько неожиданное, что сначала Снейп ничего не смог предпринять, кроме как ахнуть. Поттер простонал долго и надрывно, как раненый зверь. Снейп в шоке уставился на него.  
Нечто свисающие из полностью раскрытого ануса Поттера, словно обтянутое плотной бумагой, утончающейся ближе к центру окружности, на предмете, находящемся внутри него, было не чем иным, как головкой второго ребенка, околоплодная сумка была все еще неповрежденной. Снейп почувствовал легкое головокружение. Это был новый уровень невежества, даже по меркам Поттера.  
— Гарри, — сказал он, пытаясь придать голосу успокаивающий тон, — Гарри, ты рожаешь еще одного ребенка.  
— Что?!  
— Это происходит прямо сейчас, его головка наполовину вышла, я не знаю как ты… может вернешься в кровать?  
— Нет, — проворчал Поттер, расставляя ноги пошире и оперевшись на столбик кровати для поддержки. — Нет, на самом деле так даже лучше, думаю так получится быстрее… о боже…ах, как больно, почему это так больно?  
— Этот ребенок крупнее, — объяснил Снейп, краем глаза поглядывая то на спящего в люльке младенца, то на исполинский живот Поттера. — Его голова гораздо больше, чем у его брата. Но ты молодец, все закончится, не успеешь и оглянуться… Хорошо, Гарри, сейчас ТУЖЬСЯ! Тужься так сильно, как ты можешь!  
Это была незабываемая картина, которую Снейп не мог себе представить даже в самых диких фантазиях. Поттер с его гигантским, твердым как камень животом, покрытым капельками пота, безумно тужился, чтобы родить второй раз за день, а оболочка, окутывающая их массивного ребенка, наполовину свисала из его невероятно расширенного ануса.  
Снейп никогда в жизни не был так сильно возбужден.  
— Еще разок, тужься, — уговаривал он, принимая ребенка в свои руки. — Ты почти сделал это, Гарри, ты почти, еще один раз…ох, Мерлин, не могу поверить!  
— Что? прокричал Поттер, крутя головой и пытаясь посмотреть на Снейпа. — Что происходит? Что-то не так с ребенком?  
Снейп рассмеялся.  
— Все в полном порядке с ними двумя! — пояснил он, с трепетом наблюдая как ножка первого из близнецов незамедлительно последовала, с трудом преодолевая напряженное отверстие Поттера, за головкой второго младенца, по-прежнему расположенного в околоплодной сумке. — Гарри, это двойняшки! Ну, тройняшки! Не удивительно, что ты был такой огромный! Теперь ТУЖЬСЯ!

§  
Ко времени, когда последний ребенок полностью появился, они оба с удивлением осознали, насколько они были далеки в своей оценке габаритов юноши после рождения первого ребенка.  
— Сейчас ты точно пустой, — сказал Снейп, аккуратно прощупывая болезненный, но уже почти полностью сдувшийся живот. — Больше никаких детей-сюрпризов, я обещаю.  
Поттер обессилено улыбнулся  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, точно не сейчас.

§  
Животу Поттера со временем так и не удалось прийти в первоначальное состояние.  
— Может стоит подождать, — предположил Снейп, поглаживая небольшую выпуклость животика его любовника. — Детям не будет и года, как этот появится на свет. Нам придется нанять кого-то в помощь Миссис Янг!  
Поттер пожал плечами  
— Я не люблю ждать — сказал он, опуская руку Снейпа ниже. — Обожаю ходить с животиком, и ты это знаешь.  
— Не так сильно, как люблю это я, — возразил Снейп, захватывая эрекцию Поттера и разводя ноги юноши второй свободной рукой. Дырочка Поттера, к удовольствию обоих стала снова узкой. От одной мысли, что ей пришлось перенести у Снейпа вожделенно кружило голову.  
— А знаешь что, — сказал Поттер и в его красивых глазах пробежал озорной блеск. — Я тут подумал, возможно мы можем, ах, немного поменяться местами. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Снейп прищурился. Это было что-то новенькое, исходившее от Поттера. Он взглянул на внушительную эрекцию парня и решил обдумать его предложение.  
— Отлично, — сказал он, ощутив странное покалывание внутри его девственного ануса, когда он повернулся и распластался. — Ну что ж, будь по твоему, Поттер.  
— Доверьтесь мне, сэр, — сказал Поттер и подмигнул, располагаясь между раскинутых ног своего учителя. — Меня не надо просить дважды.

§  
«А вот и доказательство неверия Снейпа в магические навыки его любовника, — потешался в своих мыслях Гарри, — раз он до сих пор ни о чем не подозревает». Вес сочувствия — он это так называл, когда его выпирающий живот стал слишком велик и не позволял трахать Гарри в их любимой позе. Пять месяцев спустя он был почти также огромен, как живот Гарри на восьмом месяце, но его хозяин по-прежнему находился в полном неведении о своем положении.  
— Думаю, мне стоит сократить потребление брюссельской капусты, — сказал Снейп, задумчиво поглаживая беспокойный живот. — Какой бы вкусной она не была, в последнее время от нее меня мучают газы, это уже начинает раздражать. И это вздутие! Не знаю как ты справляешься, когда ты беременный, этот живот настоящая заноза в заднице. Да, определенно сокращаю капусту.  
Гарри усмехнулся своему таких же размеров животику.  
— Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, если это в конечном итоге сработает, сэр, — член сразу подскочил в такт его словам. — Мне очень любопытно.


End file.
